Deudermont
Deudermont was a friend of Drizzt and the Companions of the Hall. He was the captain of the famous Sea Sprite, a large pirate-hunting vessel commissioned to him by the Lords of Waterdeep. Deudermont was recognized as perhaps the most successful pirate hunters of all time, and not even the elves knew of one better. Description Deudermont was a tall refined man. By his look, one would expect to find him amongst the lords and ladies during his shore time, but he cared about his crew. He typically spent his time keeping an eye on them, and making sure they stayed out of trouble. Personality Deudermont was almost unshakeably loyal to his crew, and expected that loyalty in return. When Drizzt arrived to sail with the Sea Sprite, Deudermont was initially skeptical of the drow's motives, but Drizzt quickly proved himself and found a place among the ship's complement. Relationships His trusted right-hand man was the wizard Robillard, who was second-in-command on the Sea Sprite and a capable magic user. History Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar first met Deudermont in Waterdeep when they were trying to secure passage to Calimshan when looking for Regis. Several years later, Drizzt and Catti-brie spent many years as part of Deudermont's crew. While being escorted by Drizzt and Catti-Brie, he was attacked by a doppelganger that attempted to take his place as the captain of his ship. Wulfgar was once falsely accused of assassinating the good captain, though the attempt on his life was actually conducted by Tee-a-nick-nick and Creeps Sharky, who were later executed in Luskan. Deudermont survived the attack, despite being badly poisoned and seeming on the brink of death for a few days. Deudermont later attempted to reform Luskan into a more proper town (previously, its activities had been controlled by the wizards of the Arcane Brotherhood and the roguish High Captains). Deudermont was backed largely by the populace, leading them against the Host Tower of the Arcane Brotherhood. Though Deudermont's reputation helped garner this support, it was mostly the cruel tactics of the Archmage Arcane, a lich and the leader of the Arcane Brotherhood, that drove the people to destroy the wizard enclave. In the Year of the Haunting, 1377 DR, upon the destruction of the Host Tower, Deudermont rose to the position of Governor of Luskan. In the absence of the iron rule of the Arcane Brotherhood, however, the five High Captains of the city squabbled and food shortages occurred, weakening Deudermont's support. High Captain Kensidan ultimately instigated a rebellion, which led to the death of Deudermont at the hands of Kensidan himself. Deudermont initially gained the upper hand in the battle, him being the more seasoned sword fighter; however, Kensidan polymorphed to crow form and managed to severely wound Deudermont. The pirate Maimun, feeling that he owed Deudermont for saving his life many years earlier, came to Deudermont's rescue and managed to best Kensidan and made him swear not to further harm Deudermont. However, it was too late for Deudermont, who succumbed to his wounds shortly thereafter. References Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Governors Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North